1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper for chemical mechanical planarization. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stopper film used for polishing wafers with a wiring pattern in the manufacture of semiconductor devices (this polishing operation is herein referred to as “chemical mechanical planarization” which may be abbreviated from time to time as “CMP”) to protect interlayer dielectric films made of a material such as SiO2, fluorine dope SiO2, or organic or inorganic SOG (Spin-on glass) from damages during the CMP process and to a method for chemical mechanical planarization using the stopper film.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, aqueous type dispersion media containing inorganic particles of colloidal silica and colloidal alumina have been widely used as a polishing agent in CMP for polishing metal wiring, barrier membranes, and the like in semiconductor devices. Problems with the use of such aqueous type dispersion media in the CMP process are production of scratches in interlayer dielectric films and peeling of the films.
An object of the present invention is to solve these problems and to reduce damages to the interlayer dielectric films during the CMP process by laminating a specific film on the interlayer dielectric films.